


Damn the beard, damn it all

by MaybehSorasan



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anakin struggles, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybehSorasan/pseuds/MaybehSorasan
Summary: It's basically the AU you've probably seen before, that one that goes:"My roommate just told me to stop growing my beard because if I get any more handsome, he's gonna have to fuck me, but what he doesn't know is that I want that."Hope you enjoy!





	Damn the beard, damn it all

Well, how to begin.

For starters, my name is Anakin Skywalker and I live in Coruscant for quite a while now. I'm working in pretty much mundane jobs, for example like barista or retail worker, you know how that deal goes. Turns out, finishing your diploma of rocket science doesn't automatically grant you the work you've dreamed of having.

You must keep wondering, how the kriff can I afford a decent living in the biggest city under the sun? The answer is simple, I have a roommate. That's where the problem begins, if I'm being honest.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is a man is his mid-thirties, working as a historian. Odd fit, I know, to imagine me gaming till sunrise with no hint of shame and he, getting lack of sleep because of dozens of errands he has to run to obtain specific writing he's looking for and needs to study more closely to confirm his thesis and so long. There's a strange harmony between the two of us, despite having totally different lives we're trying to live. He took this flat because apparently it was closer to institution he was closely working with and I took it because there was not much to pick from for a reasonable price. Mostly, because of that. Maybe because I liked him from the start.

Who knows. It will remain a mystery.

To get to my point, we rarely see each other and when we do, it's mostly about the small talk with coffees in hand or late snacks when we both stumble upon each other, eating something the other one has bought for them self’s.

It's not like I know much about him and vice versa.

But something began to change when... When he started growing that beard of his. It's like, something has broken within me when I started to notice the first stubble on his face. I thought to myself, maybe he's in such a hurry he forgot to shave, even though it was really unlike him not to take care of himself. His auburn hair reaching to shoulders was always perfectly styled with no strands amiss, his distinguished clothing always ironed without single crease and designer glasses without single stain.

I've sometimes wondered why a person with a salary like that needed a roommate in the first place and when I've actually asked him, he replied that he didn't enjoy solitude that much.

To get back from a detour, I have a slight... Problem when it comes to beards. I'm inexplicably turned on by them, maybe in overcompensation I cannot grow one myself. And well, to put it simply, if you take something attractive and double, no, triple the attractive aspect of his persona, that's where the things start to get messy. At least for me.

I have a history with men with beards, my infamous one night stands always shared this trait, which I subconsciously started to realize later. When this happens, I always text Obi-Wan if it's okay to bring someone upstairs and there was no problem whatsoever. They met just when they were leaving in the morning and that was end of the story, at least for me. I can't date anyone after one girl I was in love with for decades left me because of carrier and this is just how I operate, for now.

Anyway, to get back to the topic, it's hard not to think, he's... not doing it for me. This sounds like a crazy theory perhaps but look at the signs: There's mostly this undertone to what he's doing, like subtle hints he keeps leaving whenever we are talking and believe me, I may or may not have started spending a liiitle bit of time at home than usual. Second, he keeps being so smooth, like everything he's doing has a reason. Like that time, he came out of shower and the towel was dangerously low. He didn't adjust it, oh no. He even went pass me to wish me good morning, his half naked (well-tuned) body put on display. I may have crossed my legs where I was sitting and maybe went to have a cold, cold shower afterwards. I even brought it up as a joke, the whole beard thing. I remember saying, "You know my type, if you keep it up, something is bound to happen." and he just laughed and took sip of his tea, but his eyes, they were full of mischief. Most importantly, he didn't say anything else on that matter. Is that a good thing? What the kriff am I supposed to do?

"Staring at your breakfast again? Does it answer all your deepest questions?" a fruity voice caught me of guard and I nearly dropped my fork. Oh god, but how I wish it would answer.

I blinked a few times to gather my sense of reality and looked at my little sad scrambled eggs on my plate. They are probably ice cold right now, who knows how long I have been dissociating this time. My gaze wandered up to the source of my recent sexual torment and I smiled when I saw him with his hair slightly disheveled and pajamas showing a little bit of his abdomen. I was rarely granted such a sight but as I've been told, the institute he's working for threw some kind of annual party and even historian can get a proper party started.

"So how was it? The party I mean." I asked, all in good spirit.

Obi-Wan was making his breakfast already, maybe oatmeal or something super healthy as per usual. It wasn't helping that to get to the ingredients he needed he had to bend a lot and reach to pretty high places.

Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower-

"It was alright as far as I'm concerned. I had fun with my department and the rival department just kept glooming and glaring at us." he turned to me slightly and I could see his playful chuckle.

"Good to hear." I laughed, a bit nervously if I'm being honest with myself.

"Heading somewhere today?"

"In few hours I'm going out with my friend, Ahsoka."

"Single ladies night?" he teased, while finishing his food. It looked questionable, a mash with fruit and nuts in it. He seated up next to me, like, really close to me and waited a little before he took the first bite, it was really hot. Smoking hot, like him. Ehm. 

"Hah-hah, funny." I responded with a crooked smile. I tried not to think about our proximity but well, damage has been done, right?

I thought about finishing up my meal but then again, I've lost my appetite somewhat. There were other things taking up my whole attention.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Going out with Ahsoka was, to be frank, a whole package. If you for a second thought it would end up with a nice coffee, you were wrong. She always talked you into the craziest of things and before you could realize what is happening, you were trying dresses with her, adequately intoxicated by innocently looking cocktails you had earlier. She's like a force of nature that one, and I couldn't adore her more for that.

It was already pass midnight when I made it up to the apartment, or more truthfully, when Ahsoka has finally let me go. I'll probably have the worst hangover in the morning and again, it's all the colorful teeny-weeny's drinks fault. Man, when will I learn to watch my limits.

I wasn't that drunk, more like in a "best time to make mistakes" mood and I enjoyed the carefree state of mind I was now holding onto. Maybe because I ranted about certain someone to Ahsoka and feel a little liberated. Not like she was helping though, she was like unwanted cheerleader, telling me to go and 'conquer'. I still love her though. She means well.

As I opened the door, I saw him right away, sitting in his comfortable armchair, reading a book. He lifted his eyes and shot me a well-meaning smile.

My heart skipped a beat.

Before I could realize, my body moved on its own with clear destination. To get to Obi-Wan.

I noticed his face began to change as I got closer to him by each step.

In a moment, everything was a blur and before I knew, I was bending down to kiss him.

I need this.

I need him.

Our lips met and I've heard a loud thump as his book fell to the ground.

I began to panic.

What have you done? How will you explain this? Can you blame it on alcohol? Kriff what have I DONE?!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my jacket and a pull, to get me closer.

Obi-Wan's lips began to move against my own and I had to support myself not to fall.

What?

Is this even real?

My reaction didn't wait long for itself and my hand reached to caress his cheek. That beard, that damned beard.

Oh god is this really happening?

We stopped at the same time, pulling a little back to eye one another.

I tried to catch my breath again, looking into his eyes intently. They were dimmed by desire. I've never seen him do anything like that, nothing so passionate, so... Impulsive. 

Before I could react properly, he got up and kissed me again. I couldn't get enough of it, of this competition of dominance we began to play. I tugged at the back of neck and I was awarded with a silent moan into my mouth, which made me shudder.

For so long I imagined this happening and yet, it's so much better than in any dream I may had about him.

He began to tear down the jacket I still had on and I tried to help him to some extent. Undressing is not so sexy as TV makes it look out be, I've learned that pretty fast when I couldn't unbutton a girl's bra. 

We took a break, panting as my shirt went over my head and fell to the ground somewhere behind us. Without a warning, I was pushed down by Obi-Wan, who had a dangerous smirk plastered on his lips. I stumbled a little and hit the corner of a sofa which made me flying right on my back. I was caught up by suprise and nearly missed the view that was presenting itself. 

Obi-Wan was a mess. His clothes were wrinkeled, hair looking wild and his gaze full of lust that made my heartbeat even faster (and trouser thighter). He took his shirt off in a pretty seductive manner and with a roguish grin went down on me. Thank god we have sofa that big. 

His hands explored my body as we kept ravishing each other and I had a pretty hard time containing myself. But there was still something bugging my drunk mind, something I could not let go easily. I reached up to pull him a little further from me, so I could catch my breath and finally clear the mystery once and for all. 

"The beard... You kept growing it for me, for this, right?" I asked with a what felt like a heartbeat in my throat. 

"Damn right I did." he replied with a hoarse voice and his lips found mine again.

**Author's Note:**

> My supportive friend gave me this idea and truth to be told, muse kicked me right in the teeth as soon as I saw that prompt and began to write away. Maybe it's a bit of compensation for keeping you waiting on my main fic, on which I slowly keep working. Thanks for your patience ya'll, hope you liked it!


End file.
